Ellen Madnar
Ellen Madnar was a former Bolshoi Ballet star and the only daughter of scientist Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar.Metal Gear - User's Manual, Konami Corporation (1987). Biography Ellen was kidnapped by the mercenary force of Outer Heaven while she and her father attempted to seek asylum in the United States. She was then held hostage in order to coerce her father into developing the TX-55 Metal Gear.Metal Gear (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Drago Pettrovich Madnar: I am Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar. My daughter Ellen is a hostage. Unless you help Ellen, I won't tell you anything about Metal Gear. Ellen is being held in the basement of Building 1. Please help her. However, she was saved by Solid Snake during Operation Intrude N313 and was reunited with her father at the end.Metal Gear (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Ellen Madnar: Thank you... My name is Ellen Madnar. I am Dr. Madnar's daughter. They're forcing my father to create Metal Gear. Please, hurry and help my father! Post-Outer Heaven Afterwards, Ellen decided to remain in Russia while her father went to the United States.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake - User's Manual, Konami Corporation (1990). During Operation Intrude F014, Dr. Madnar told Snake that she had become a fan of his and hadn't gotten married yet. Snake responded by promising to get him home in time for her wedding, to which Madnar was grateful.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Drago Pettrovich Madnar: Solid Snake... My daughter Ellen is a fan of yours. She's not married yet, and I'm afraid I.... ...Oh, and I have a zoologist friend, Johan Jacobsen, who live around here Zanizbar Land. You can reach him on frequency 140.40. He'll tell anything you need to know about animals... // Solid Snake: Don't worry. I'll make sure you get home in time for your daughter's wedding. // Madnar: Thank you, Snake... By the time of the events in Eastern Europe in 2014, Ellen had not only married, but gave birth to three children, which Madnar informed Otacon when he had Raiden supplied with a dialysis machine, alongside a request that he apologize to Snake on Madnar's behalf for his earlier animosity.Metal Gear Solid 4 · Dr. Madnar and Ellen (Rare Codec Call) - YouTube Behind the scenes appears in Metal Gear. Her name in the original Japanese MSX2 version was Elen, and her full name was listed as in the manual (she was notably the only character with a full name at the time). The English MSX2 and NES versions of the game spell her name as "Ellen." The name "Elen" is given in the Previous Operations section of Metal Gear Solid and the game's 2004 remake Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes. The name was changed to its current form of "Ellen Madnar" in subsequent re-releases of Metal Gear, after it was established in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake that Madnar was actually her father's surname, and Pettrovich his middle name. Appearances *''Metal Gear'' *''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake'' (mentioned) *''Metal Gear Solid/''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (mentioned in "Previous Operations") References Madnar, Ellen Category:Soviets Category:Female Category:Russians